Total Drama World Tour II
by Davis2Nguyen
Summary: Chris is back with his brand new spanking plane for a another World Tour. Countries will be revisited. New countries will be landed on. He has 14 boys and 14 girls on board for a chance at the million dollar cash! There will be a finish to this story with 27 chapters! APPS OPEN! First Chapter in June 16th
1. Intro

**Chris is back with his brand new spanking plane for a another World Tour. Countries will be revisited. New countries will be landed on. He has 14 boys and 14 girls on board for a chance at the million dollar cash! Total Drama World Tour II is in action! Fill your OC apps below!**

* * *

Nickname(if any):

Stereotype:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Personality:

Backstory:

Appearance:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Everyday Clothes:

Pajamas:

Swimsuit:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Are they currently in a relationship:

Do you want your character in a relationship:

If so what kind of person:

What kind of person would be their friend:

Enemy:

Reaction to winning:

Reaction to being the runner up:

Reaction to being voted out before the merge:

Reaction to being voted out first:

What is their strategy:

If so, who:

Anything else you'd like to include:


	2. Approved Contestants

Keep the OCs apps coming guys! I've got some good ones I can work with! If your does not get approved I'm very sorry! I only approved ONE OC you sumbit so pick the personalities wisely :) **Sorry for the wait. I had exams to worry about! The first Chapter will be up in June 16th!**

* * *

**Approved Girls**

* * *

1. Isabel (Yonna9queen)

2. Kathleen (TDSuperFan)

3. Juliana (kutey8)

4. Belle (TotalDramaGirl01)

5. Jenna (ZokeFan1)

6. Ruby (zombiefear101)

7. Claire (Her Grace The Duchess)

8. Hannah (Sparkers16)

9. Jasmine (Charming Crescendo)

10. Alice (EvilAngel666)

11. Emily (Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN)

12. Stelle (Laffy Daffy)

13. Lisa (TheGingerMan101)

14. Bree (MusicIsLife4202)

* * *

**Approved Boys**

* * *

1. Ryan (NightWolfx13)

2. Jack (Smokescreen2814)

3. John (Goodguy796)

4. Marcus (BetaTracker776)

5. Dean (mayalancaster8)

6. Mordecai (BrianLovesAlissaNalissa123)

7. Garrett (VBeast)

8. Zhang (Cream of the Ice)

9. Branden (ThatGuyFromIowa)

10. Porter (dimentioman97)

11. Alex (NASCAR ROCKS 14)

12. James (bruno14)

13. Hardy (Linkonpark100)

14. Con (constaff)


	3. Country List

**The wait is almost over? It totally is! In less than 3 weeks we will have our first chapter. Semi-Spoiler First person out is already pre-determined ;) in the meantime, I have updated the approved list and the countries in no particular order.**

* * *

Key

* * *

_Returning Countries_

**New Countries**

_United States_

_Canada_

_Peru_

_Jamaica_

_United Kingdom_

_France_

_Germany_

_Greece_

_Sweden_

_Japan _

_China_

_Tanzania_

_Eqypt_

**Greenland**

**Mexico**

**Brazil**

**Argentina**

**Spain**

**Italy**

**Switzerland**

**Madagascar**

**South Africa**

**Saudi Arabia**

**United Arab Emirates**

**South Korea**

**Vietnam**

**New Zealand**

* * *

27 countries for 27 exciting episodes! Stay tuned!


	4. Chapter 1: Canada (28 Remain)

**Chapter 1: Canada**

Key:

"Lel" - Someone speaking

_lel - Action _

**"Lel" - Chris speaking.**

"Lel" - Confessional. (The confessional is in the bathroom of the plane just like last time)

* * *

_In front of a familiar film lot lies our favorite host Chris McLean as a brand new adventure begins!_

"**T****he wait is finally over as we kick off our band new season! We have 28 brand new contestants so let's introduce our suckers, I mean, contestants!**" Chris said going into the camera.

_A really long limo drives behind Chris as our 28 contestants go out one by one. _

"**These people will spend days on our brand new Jumbo Jet! Which has gone missing but not to worry, we hid it and Chef Hatchet is on it!**" Chris said while winking.

_The camera switches to the cockpit with Chef Hatchet in the pilot's seat waving and smiling evilly and then the camera switches back to Chris._

"**Lets introduce our playas! Sure, they're nobodies but one of them is gonna be a somebody!**" Chris continued.

_Chris then introduces everyone as they walk out._

**"First guy out is Ryan!"**

_He comes out looking up._

"This is it huh? Time for my road to redemption." Ryan said as he walks away from the limo to 10 feet away from Chris.

**"Isabel!"**

_She comes out looking in the mirror and trips landing on her face._

**"Jack!"**

_Jack comes out and quickly helps Isabel up. _

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I am but my outfit is ruined! But thanks though!" Isabel replied.

**"Kathleen!"**

"Don't worry! Your outfit will get clean!" Kathleen said as she goes out.

**"John!"**

"Your outfit is totally mainstream! You're obviously some sheep, another silly teenager who drools over hot boys!" John said as he disembarks.

**"Claire!"**

"Hi everyone! I'm Claire! I'm totally First Class status! I'm totally gonna wi-" Claire said until she was interrupted

"You totally need to shut up and come to me!" Chris shouted.

"Rude!" Claire said

**"We have Ruby!"**

_She comes out to target John. She looks a little pissed._

"Learn something called respect idiot!" She said as she punches John in the head."

"OW!" John responded.

**"Alice!"**

_She comes out on her phone talking to her boyfriend"_

"Don't worry Phillip! I'll win for us!" Alice said as she hangs up on her phone.

**"Brenden!" **

**"Marcus!"**

**"Dean!"**

_All three of them walked out one by one just simply waving to the camera._

**"Emily!"**

"What a bunch of freaks...oh well." Emily said as she walks out.

**"Zhang!"**

_He comes out looking like he's thinking of a plan._

**"Garrett!"**

_He comes out cracking his knuckles._

"Here we go!" he said.

**"Hannah!"**

**"Lisa!"**

**"Jasmine!"**

**"Bree!"**

_They come out waving to the camera. Lisa and Bree have a smirk on their faces. Hannah looked a little curious seeing that. Jasmine looked suspicious. _

**"Alex!"**

_He comes out with a smile on his face._

"Sup ya'll!" Alex said cheerfully.

**"Stelle!"**

_She comes out waving to the camera._

**"Jasmine!"**

"I'm all ready for this! Bring it on everybody! She said to the cast.

**"Juliana!"**

_She comes out smiling._

"Call me Julie for short!" she said.

**"Siblings Mordecai and Jenna!"**

_They both come out together.  
_

"Come on little sis!" Mordecai said.

"Ok!" Jenna said.

**"Belle!"**

_She comes out trying to appeal to the audience._

"Bonjour everyone!" She said cheerfully.

**"Porter"**

"Ready!" he said as he runs out of the limo.

**"James!"**

**"Hardy!"**

**"and last but not least, Con!"**

_They come out waving to the camera._

"Our cast for our brand new show, Total...Drama...World Tour II!" Chris exclaimed.

"Hey where's the plane?" Hardy asked curiously.

"I'll get to that." Chris said.

"So what are we doing in this dump?" James asked.

"Please shut it." Chris responded looking like someone got on his bad side.

"Now, if you are wondering why the is no plane is because it's part of your FIRST challenge, FIND...THE...PLANE!" Chris said as he held up a gun firing a blank!

"GO!" He exclaimed.

"Well, no time to waste" Marcus said as he takes off first.

"Agreed!" Dean said as he takes off with him.

"Wait for me!" Brenden said as he goes with them.

_Everyone started to scatter._

"OH CRAP! OH CRAP! OH CRAP! I'M SO BAD AT RUNNING!" Con said panicky.

Confessional: "When I was in middle school I FAINTED while being able to keep up. They all laugh at me." Con said sadly looking down.

"Hey buddy, wanna team with me, Hannah, and Stelle." Jasmine asked Con.

"We'd love to have ya!" Hannah said.

"Besides you look adorable!" Stelle said.

_Con's face got a little red because that's the first time he has ever heard that._

"Okay! I'll go with you guys!" Con said happily.

_Con, Stelle, Hannah, and Jasmine all took off together__. Meanwhile Mordecai got his sister Jenna to tag along with him on the search for the plane. Jack found his three partners, Alex, Garrett and Porter to team with him to find the plane. Ryan, Lisa, Ruby, Belle, and Bree took off on their own paths. Hardy and James decided to stick together for now. Claire, Emily, and Alice are on their own but running the same path on their search. Claire however..._

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR! WHY DO WE HAVE TO RUN?" Claire shouted.

"Will you PLEASE shut up?" Alice asked on the borderline of nicely and harshly.

"Let her be, she wouldn't last long anyways. Wanna tag um...uh..." Emily said being interrupted.

"Alice." Alice responded.

_Alice and Emily tagged along on their search._

"Daddy, can you PLEASEEEE bring me a ride?" Claire asked desperately to her dad.

_Zhang ran on his own and saw Claire on his path he stopped to have a few words with Claire._

"If you have to get any help, you're weak on your own. You're just trash..." Zhang said harshly as he grabs a pebble and throws it at her phone.

_Her phone breaks but her ride's coming._

"YOU LITTLE MEANIE! I'LL TELL DADDY TO-" Claire shouted in response before being interrupted.

"Like I said weakling, you're TRASH!" Zhang said harshly before taking off.

_Isabel, John, Juliana, and Kathleen who teamed to find the plane being ok with eachother for now. They have mixed responses about what they just saw._

"She totally deserved that." Isabel and John said the same time.

"Are you kidding me, that was so mean!" Kathleen said in response.

"You don't just break someone's phone like that." Juliana said.

_In the end they all ran in off. 10 minutes later, Marcus, Dean, Brenden found the plane and it looks like a big private jet. _

"Woah!" they all said in unison.

"Hey, Marcus nice going man!" Dean said.

"You really made it through for us buddy!" Brenden said adding into the compliments.

"Guys we could make an alliance!" Marcus said in response.

**"That was pretty quick you three!" **Chris said surprisingly.

"What do we do now?" Brenden asked.

**"Wait for the others. Have fun!" **Chris replied while going in the plane to tan.

"Seriously?" Dean asked but got no response.

_Meanwhile the party of Con, Stelle, Hannah, and Jasmine made it to the plane just 30 minutes after the start of the challenge.  
_

"Phew, we made it!" Jasmine said being exhausted.

"I'm so beat..." Hannah said while sitting on the ground.

"Wait where's Chris?" Stelle asked.

"Look! The intercom!" Con said pointing to the intercom near the plane.

**"Good job you party of four, now you can wait for the others!" **Chris said on the intercom.

"Aw man." they all said in unison.

_35 minutes after the start of the challenge, Isabel, John, Kathleen, and Julianna made it to the jumbo jet in time. Alice and Emily also made it._

"Lemme guess, we all have to wait for the others?" Alice asked.

"Yup." Brenden replied.

_Everyone groans until Ryan came and asked the same question. When he got the same answer he groaned also._

Confessional: "I guess patience is also a role in redemption..." Ryan said.

_40 minutes into the challenge and Jack, Garrett, and Porter made it to the plane._

"Finally." Jack said.

"I see almost everybody's here" Hardy said making it to the plane.

"It was a pain in the ASS searching." James said in response.

"Tell me about it." John replied.

"19 outta 28 huh?" Garrett asked.

"Make it 20, someone's coming." Porter said in response.

"Ughhh...so tiring!" Lisa said limping to the cast.

"Hey people, 21st!" Ruby yelled out running to the previous 20.

Confessional: "How disappointing..." Ruby said looking pissed.

_Everyone then hears the voice of a boy and a girl. _

"See Jen I told you we should go this way!" Mordecai said looking frustrated.

"Come on, please give me a break..." Jenna said pleadingly.

**"Twenty-three people eh? Didn't expect ya'll to make it that quick!" **Chris said coming out with a tan.

" Vingt-quatre" Belle said walking to Chris.

**"Well ya'll pissed?" **Chris asked.

"Who wouldn't be? Garrett replied.

"**Good news for ya'll, the challenge is that the last person here is out so everyone here right now, IS SAFE FROM ELIMINATION!"** Chris exclaimed.

"REALLY!? OH MY GOD YES!" Alex said with relief as his stamina raised up

_Everyone was either happy or relieved...or both. Zhang joined them when he heard everyone cheering. He was quite relieved his curiosity paid off._

Confessional: "Me...26th out of 28th...how disappointing!" Zhang said pissed off and then punched the wall. 

"Why'd you do that to the girl with the phone huh?" Isabel asked angrily.

"She deserved it, she's trash..." Zhang replied.

"So that brunette and that spoiled brat is left" John concluded.

_A cab with Claire coming out caught her by surprise when Bree arrived on the scene._

"Well thanks for getting me LOST LOSER NO MONEY FOR YOU!" Claire shouted at the taxi driver and closed the door.

"Wow...jerk.." Bree said.

**"So, Bree or Claire...one of you will be out unless you make it faster than the other.**

"Thank god daddy hired a personal trainer!" Claire said and then she took off. Bree was also taking off but Claire was actually faster than her!

Confessional: "Ok, THANK YOU DADDY! My personal trainer is FINALLY USEFUL!" Claire said happily.

"Time to show that waste of space the real world's pains" Zhang whispered grabbing a rock.

_Claire was almost there until Zhang threw the rock at her shoes and made her fall on her knees and blood come out._

"EWEWEWEWEWEW! THAT'S SO GROSS" Claire shouted in fair.

"Now's MY chance!" Bree said as she dashed to the plane.

"Wait NO!" Claire shouted!

_Bree got to the plane earlier than Claire and she prevailed eliminating Claire._

**"Looks like Bree made it to safety and Claire is the first person out!" **Chris said happily

"WHAT? B-B-B-But that Chinese guy cheated, he hurt me!" Claire shouted.

**"You coulda dodged!" **Chris pointed out.

"This is SO not fair! I'm First Class, I'm a princess, I'M A WIN-" Claire shouted before being lifted by Chef.

_Chef then carried her to the exit._

"NO LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Claire shouted.

**"Sorry Claire, end of the line for you, in Total Drama, you are a loooooser." **Chris said evilly.

"NO! I'M FIRST CLASS STATUS, I SHOULD BE ON THAT PLANE RIGHT NOW! ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Claire shouted before being thrown out onto the streets.

_Chef then shut and locked the gates to the plane._

**"Alright everyone, let's go the plane! Come on Chef!" **Chris yelled out as the 27 contestants and Chef followed him.

**"The adventure to a million dollar awaits for one of our twenty seven contestants. Tune in next time to TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLD TOUR II!"**

* * *

**A/N: 2000 words everyone... I hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be out on this weekend on June 21. No delays I PROMISE! Please review!**


	5. Sorryz

Ok guys so I'm VERY VERY sorry to say this but I will not be posting Chapter 2 until next Friday June 28. I'm going on an internetless youth camp and I was planning to finish Chapter 2. I'm posting this with limited time on my hands. On the bright side, I WILL make up for this by including Chapter 3. I'm very sorry for the promise breaking and the disappointment. Also there will be one chapter every Friday starting June 28.

Thank you all! ^_^


End file.
